


Laws and Regulations

by Katlover98



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crying Jared, Knotting, M/M, Situational Humiliation, alpha!Jensen, bottom!Jared, crying!Jared, dub-con, hole whipping, omega!Jared, top!Jensen, whipped!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spn Kinkmeme</p><p>Jared, being an Omega, has to wear a butt plug whenever he goes outside. But it's getting in a way for him to do a stunt on the Supernatural set so he decides to take it off. That is a big mistake as a government agent shows up to make sure he's wearing one. When she finds out he isn't he gets punished.</p><p>More inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laws and Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/114022.html?thread=42034278#t42034278
> 
> It is mandatory for unmated Omegas to wear plugs whenever they are outside and not wanting any trouble with the authorities; Jared never leaves home without his. ... But then he has to perform a stunt as Sam Winchester and the plug kept interfering... so he excused himself for a minute and left the plug in his trailer and returned for the shoot. The first attempt without his plug went much better and he was confident that he could nail it with one more take. Unfortunately, just before the second take could be begun, inspectors from the Omega Board arrive for a surprise check. He tries to sneak off to his trailer before anybody notices and he's almost at the door when they spot him. Pulling down his pants right there, they put him in 'inspection position' (on his knees with his forehead pressed to the ground and knees wide apart so that his hole' is plainly visible) and crow triumphantly when they discover the absence of his plug.  
> He wants to die of embarrassment or disappear into the ground as the mandatory punishment of 10 spanks (preferably directly on his hole) are administered, but by the end of it, he is reduced to a sobbing mess. Once done with the corporal punishment, they declare that since he flouted the rules, he would be given an 'upgrade' and even though Jared knows it would be bad, he can't help but look at what is going to be shoved up his ass. He nearly hyperventilates at the sheer size of the plug, but is held down (preferably by Jensen, as his on-set 'guardian alpha') as the extra-large plug is forced into the tender opening. Once it is firmly seated in his bowels, Jared can barely straighten from the agony of the large intruder; but the inspectors gleefully announce that they would like to watch him complete the scene they had interrupted.   
> Naturally, he is unable to pull off the stunt and after ten more tries, he knows everybody is getting frustrated. The director orders a time-out, and Jensen takes him aside.  
> He is expecting a dressing down from the alpha for his terrible performance but is too shocked to fight back when the alpha unexpectedly claims him. Jensen then proceeds to undo Jared's pants and pull out the anal invader, explaining that mated omegas are free to leave off the plug if their alpha permits.  
> While Jared had always admired his co-star; he had never thought about mating him and now they both have to adjust to being mated because of Jensen's impulsively protective action.   
> Kinks: Dub-con, anal whipping, knotting, dub-con mating, butt plugs, crying!Jared, punishment, Omega!Jared, Alpha!Jensen, anal sex, Top!Jensen, Bottom!Jared, a/b/o
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

“Cut,” the director yelled. Jared slumped over, tired and frustrated. He was doing a complicated stunt that wouldn’t be so complicated and hard if it weren’t for the butt plug shoved deep in his asshole. As an unmated Omega, he had to have a butt plug on every time he set foot outside. It was a stupid rule meant to regulate Omega’s and remind them that they were still little more than property. Sure, they had more freedom now and were able to work at just about anything they wanted to but the butt plugs were there to make sure Omegas didn’t forget who were really in charge.

Sure, they covered up as ‘protection’ for Omegas and that the laws were there to make sure Omegas were raped but everyone knew that was bullshit. Still, Jared followed them. He never went anywhere without his butt plug nestled securely between his asscheeks. He didn’t want an inspector from the Omega board to show up randomly, as they almost always do,  and find him without one. He shuddered whenever he thought of the punishment for being found outside without one on.

At the moment, though, after the sixth take where Jared just couldn’t stand it anymore. He wanted the plug out. If he took it out he knew he could do the stunt just fine. After the seventh take, he had made his mind up. H went up to Jensen and told him he would go the trailer to take a quick break. Since Jensen was his Alpha sponsor Jared felt it a good courtesy to tell him when Jared was going inside. It wasn’t mandatory but since Jensen had done him the favor to help him stay on the set even though he wasn’t mated.

“Okay, Jay, I’ll tell Kripke and the rest of the crew.”

“Thanks, I won’t be longer than ten minutes, I just need a quick break and be right back.”

“Sure, take your time.”

Jensen was always so sweet, it almost made Jared feel bad that he was going to deceive him and take off his butt plug. One of the main reasons unmated Omegas needed a sponsor was because the Alpha made sure his scent was all over the Omega to shoo away any unwanted Alphas, help set an Omega up right before his or her heat and to make sure the Omega always put on the butt plug. Jared had lost count how many times Jensen had seen him naked and shoving a plug up his ass.

Jared ran to his trailer and then took off his pants and boxers. He reached behind him and then hesitated. He had never broken a rule. He always kept his butt plug safely in his hole. Now he was going to take out, go outside, and then act like everything was normal.

“C’mon Padalecki, nothing bad is going to happen to you,” without thinking about any further he took out the plug and left his trailer.

 

Jared felt as if everyone was staring at him. Could they tell he wasn’t wearing his plug? No, there was no way to know.

“Keep it together, Padalecki, no one can possibly know.”

Jared went back to the set and told everyone he was ready. Everyone went into their positions and started acting out the scene. Jared did so much better without the plug. He almost had done perfectly and he knew the second time around would be much easier.

“Great job, Jared, hopefully, the next one will be our next take and we’ll be able to move on,” Jared gave Kripke and the director and great big smile. Jared went to sit on his chair feeling strange that he didn’t feel the plug going in deeper but happy that he didn’t have that disturbing cone up his ass.

Jared was going over his script when he heard a car pull up. He automatically looked up and when he saw the sigil on the car his face went white. An inspector from the Omega Board had just shown up. Shit, shit, _shit_ , why did one show up on the day Jared had decided to break the rules.

“Huh, wonder who they’re here for, I’m going to check it out, you stay here, okay, Jare?”

Jared automatically nodded but started making plans to go to his trailer. If they found him in there without his plug he wouldn’t be punished. Hell, he could put it on right quickly and then come back out with no one the wiser. Jared got off his seat and tried to seem nonchalant while he walked towards his trailer, he was about to be home free, the trailer just a few feet away when he heard a voice behind him.

“Where do you think you’re going in such a hurry Omega?”

Fuck! Jared turned and came face-to-face with an Alpha female; he tried to be cool and collected, “Just to my trailer, I’m a little tired from the day, you know?”

 “Hmm, is that so?”

Jensen showed up right then and looked between the two, “Jay, I thought I told you to stay put.”

“So he disobeyed his Alpha,” the woman said, contemplating the words.

“What, no, it’s nothing like that, I just made a suggestion. He didn’t need to stay where he was.”

“Huh, if you say so. Now, I’m here to check up on any Omegas on this set and seems to me that Jared is as good as any to start with. Omega, assume the position for inspection.”

Jared gulped while pulling down his pants. He then got to his knees, legs as far apart as he could get them, laid his forehead on the ground and stayed still. He was sweating bullets as he felt his ass cheeks being pulled apart.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” said the Alpha inspector, “and here I thought you were a good Omega. You have never broken the rules before but now you have. Why have you taken off your butt plug?”

Jared looked to Jensen who was stoic, his expression unreadable, Jared gulped again when Jensen caught his eyes, disappointment swimming in them now, “I had to do a stunt and—and it was difficult to do with the butt plug so I thought if I just took it off for a little while I could do it better.”

“Hmm, that is no excuse for putting yourself in danger and breaking the law. Why is this law in place again, Omega?”

She seemed to sneer around the world Omega, “it's placed so that I can be safe from rape from Alphas. It is so that if I ever do get rape people will no I wasn’t asking for it in the street. It’s so that I can stay pure and virginal for my Alpha mate. It’s to help me through my heats and to help not fall trap to my Omega traits and present myself to any Alpha who might harm or abuse me.”

“Hmm, seems to me you know why it’s important to always be plugged in public but you deliberately chose to ignore them. You know the punishment for breaking the rules, ten spanks to your hole and an upgraded buttplug that will be used for six months. Understood?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Good,” Jared heard her rummaging around her bag and he knew what was going to happen next. Jared closed his eyes and fought tears that were trying to escape. How could he have been so stupid?

“Inspector Wroth, if I may ask, can we skip maybe the upgraded buttplug? It’s his first-time offense and he’s always had the same buttplug on. I don’t think it’d be good for him to have on for such a long time. I can vouch for him and will call if I find him doing this again.”

“Sorry, Alpha Ackles but I can’t do that. He needs to learn that breaking rules have consequences. Besides, if I do that now he’ll think that he can get away with it again and next time the punishment will be harsher. I’d rather nip it in the bud right now.”

“I understand, but maybe lower the time he has to have the buttplug on. Like I said it’s his first time and Jared is usually good following the rules. This is a one-time thing that will never happen again. I promise it.”

Jensen must’ve been doing something with his eyes or charming her some way or another because a few seconds later Jared heard, “fine, for this first- time offense I will reduce his upgraded buttplug sentence to two months. But if he does this again it’ll be a year long sentence.”

“Thank you, Inspector, I’m sure Jared has learned his lesson,” Jared looked up and blushed seeing Jensen’s intense stare.

“Yes, Ma’am, I’ll never do this again.”

“Hmph, you’d best not. Now, Alpha Ackles if you could hold down your charge while I administer the punishment.”

Jensen gave Jared’s head a pat and then he sat on Jared’s shoulders, careful not to put his full weight on them. Jensen then pulled Jared’s leg even farther apart giving the inspector a better view, and therefore, a better target. Jared was trembling. He’d never been whipped on his hole but he knew Omegas who were and they always said the same thing; it hurt like a mother.

If that wasn’t bad enough Jared felt he could die of embarrassment as he saw more and more of his co-workers come around, all of them witnessing his punishment. Jared looked up for a second and wanted to disappear when he accidently caught Kripke’s eyes.

_Fuck, just kill me now, please._

“I will now start the punishment,” no sooner than she finished and Jared heard the implement of his punishment slicing through the air. Not even a second later he felt the sting. Fuck! It hurt like a fucking bitch, and that was just the first one! By the time all ten were administered, Jared was a crying wreck, his hole was on fire and he felt his face about to explode with all the blushing he was doing as his co-workers watched.

“Okay, Omega,” hell, did she have to talk so loudly, it felt like what she was saying could be heard all through the studio, “time for the second part of your punishment.”

Jared heard rummaging again and soon he felt the tip of his new buttplug. Holy shit, it was huge! Even with the lube that was on the plug and the little bit of stretching his old one had given him it still felt like it was being forced into his ass. Jared struggled, trying to get away but Jensen held him on tightly. He actually _wailed_ when he felt the wider part settling deep in his rectum.

Jensen helped him get up and Jared quickly doubled over. The extra large plug was literally causing him pain making it hard for him to just stand, let alone walk. Jensen was there at Jared’s side helping him. Jared gave Jensen a weak smile and thanks.

“No problem, Jay.”

“Well, since everything is now in order with Omega Padalecki why don’t I stay for a while and see this stunt of yours,” she said with a glint in her eyes. What a bitch.

Jensen helped Jared to the set of where the scene was being filmed. Jared knew he was screwed. He could barely do it the first time with the small plug and that he could barely stand straight he knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything. Jared looked at the female Alpha. She had a smug look on her face and seemed to be enjoying Jared’s discomfort.

 _Rot in hell, bitch,_ he thought as the scene started. As he predicted in went terribly. He couldn’t concentrate and kept messing up his lines. He definitely couldn’t do the stunt that was asked of him.

“Cut,” they had just done the tenth take and Jared could tell everyone was tired and frustrated. It was all his fault.

“Why don’t we take an hour and come back?”

Jared hid his face behind his hair and started limping towards his trailer. Jensen comes and puts his arms around Jared’s hips, supporting Jared’s weight and helped him towards his trailer. Jensen entered in Jared’s trailer and stood there. Jared just wanted to take off the stupid plug but felt frozen on the spot. Jensen was staring at him, most likely coming up with what to say to Jared for fucking up so badly. He’s probably here to scold Jared, it was his fault that everything had gone so badly.

Jared was surprised when Jensen lifted his chin up and then proceeded to kiss him. Jared was frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do. Jensen then undid Jared’s belt and took off his pants and boxers. Jared was shocked, his brain telling him to ask what the hell was happening but his body uncooperating.

Jensen had Jared and himself undressed in record time. Jensen then laid Jared on the couch and kissed him. He started from Jared’s neck down his chest, his stomach, until he reached Jared’s thighs. He parted them and put Jared’s legs over his shoulders. Then Jared felt Jensen’s palm on the plug. Jared couldn’t help but tense up.

“Shh, baby, don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Jared felt the plug leaving his body bit by bit. When he felt leave his hole he felt such a relief. His hole was tender though and he didn’t doubt that it was probably red and swollen. Jared jumped a little when he felt warm lips on it. Jensen then started rimming Jared and it felt so good. Jensen’s soft, kitten licks seemed to be helping with the ache in Jared’s hole and soon, without Jared even realizing it, he was producing slick.

“Oh, hmm, that feels, oh, s—so good!”

Soon, Jensen had Jared writhing on the couch with just his tongue. Jared couldn’t help but gasp, mewl and scream out Jensen’s name. Jared didn’t even notice that he had put his hand on top of Jensen’s head, pushing him deeper into his ass.

Once Jensen saw that Jared was close and full of slick he stopped his licking and went up. Jared whined when he felt the licking stop but it was silenced by Jensen’s kiss. Jared could taste himself on Jensen and it made him even harder than he already was.

“Shh, Omega, I’ll make you feel so good, I’ll take care of you. Now let me take care of you fully,” Jared gave out a scream of pleasure when he felt Jensen’s cock entering him. Fuck, it was better than any dildo or fake knot he had ever taken. Jensen then kissed Jared on the neck, sucking and biting but not breaking any skin.

Jared didn’t think he was going to last, he was in Nirvana. Jensen had found his sweet spot and had angled himself to hit every single time. Jared was screaming into Jensen’s shoulders and clawing his back trying to find some type of purchase.

Soon, Jensen’s knot started growing and some part of Jared told him that wasn’t right. He couldn’t get knotted or he would considered Jensen’s mate. A bigger part of Jared didn’t care and just wanted to chase after the pleasure that was coursing through his body. Jared could hear Jensen’s grunts and knew he was saying something but couldn’t quite make it out. It didn’t matter because soon Jensen’s knot had tied them both and he was cumming deep into Jared. Both of them came at the same time and when they did Jensen bit Jared on the neck, claiming him with a bite. Jensen fell on top of Jared, both of them breathing fast and loudly, both of them in euphoria.

Soon, though, they both came down and Jared knew what had happened. Jensen had claimed him as his mate. Now Jared was basically Jensen’s property and he had to follow whatever his Alpha wanted him to. Jared started squirming around trying to run away. He liked Jensen, admired him, thought of him as his friend but he never wanted to be _mated_ to him. Jared was only twenty-four, mateship wasn’t even on his agenda for another ten years and here he was tied and bitten to his co-star.

“Jared, stop struggling, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Why? ” Jared managed to sob out, “is it because I fucked up? I’m sorry! I just, I just w—wanted to do better.”

“No, shh, it’s not because you messed up, that wasn’t your fault. It’s those stupid rules! God, they way that, that _bitch_ was treating you. I just, I, ugh, I was so close to tearing her throat out. I vowed right there and then as she was punishing you for now reason, never again. I promised to protect you and today I failed.

I—I’ve always had feelings for you, Jared since I first saw you. That’s one of the reasons I sponsored you, to be close to you. I was trying to court you slowly, trying to get a feel of what you felt for me and what you wanted but after today, I just,” he sighed, “I couldn’t wait anymore.”

“So what, because you liked me you decided to take away my choice of saying yes or no? How is that any different?”

“I know it wasn’t…ideal, but still, is it that bad being mated to me? You won’t have to wear that stupid plug anymore, not unless I say you have to and there’s no way in hell I’m making you,” Jensen’s faced soften and he put a lock of Jared’s hair behind his ear, “I’ll never make you do anything you don’t want to. I’ll treat you right, like a king. I’ll always protect you and make sure you never want for anything. I’ll be a good Alpha to you.”

Jared sniffled, trying to calm down. Now that he was thinking clearly he knew what Jensen said made sense. Jared could’ve been forced to mate with a worse Alpha and he wouldn’t have to put on his plug anymore…Plus he knew Jensen and he always treated Omegas like equals and never looked down at them, still.

“You could’ve asked me instead.”

Jensen kissed Jared’s cheek, “I’m sorry, sweetie, I just didn’t want to see you hurting anymore. God, I feel so protective of you and seeing you suffer and in pain, well it had my Alpha going crazy. You’re right, though, I should’ve asked you.”

The knot had deflated enough for Jensen to pull out and Jared didn’t want to admit that he felt empty. Jensen gave Jared one more kiss before letting him up and sitting Jared on Jensen’s lap.

“Anything you want and I’ll give it to you.”

Jared bit his lip, “How about no sex, just until we’ve gone on a few dates at least,” he added quickly.

Jensen chuckled, “That’s fine, Jay, I can wait. I should’ve courted you the way you were supposed to instead of just forcing myself on you.”

Jared smiled, “thanks, Jen.”

Jensen kissed Jared on the lips, “is kissing okay?”

“Kissing is just fine,” Jared told him breathlessly.

Jensen chuckled. It wasn’t how Jared wanted it to go, he wouldn’t have minded being courted and maybe asked if he wanted to be mated but what choice did he have now? Besides, it could’ve been worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I left that ending ambiguous on purpose. I wanted to show that while he accepted his fate, Jared mostly did it because he had little choice left. Hope y’all liked.


End file.
